


Exile

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Leo face turmoil when defending their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

It had been five days since they were exiled from their home. Their father, stuck in his traditional ways, did not find it in his heart to accept his two eldest son's relationship. What they felt to be pure and fulfilling, he saw as an abomination and disgrace to their name. They had been forced to find shelter in an abandoned construction site. The half risen building had provided them with new hopes of a home and life together. But there was still something missing... No matter how hard Leonardo tried he still wasn't able to make his lover talk to him about their current situation, and the fact that they might never see the rest of their family again. 

Raph had begun to be more absent from home, coming back with cuts and bruises from his escapades, it made it obvious to Leo that he had been picking fights with the local hooligans. It was always Raphael's way to vent through his fist instead of his words. Leo would rarely go on patrol with him, the reason being they would start fighting over the hot head's lack of caution since it made the overprotective blue banded turtle's blood boil. The situation was so tense that they hadn't looked for each other to engage in intimacy. Leo had had enough. Tonight would be the night, he had to force Raphael to have a sit down with him and put all their thoughts in the open before this awkward lack of communication would completely destroy them. 

The forest green mutant was laying down on the makeshift bed reading a book he found while dumpster diving for necessities. Suddenly he felt a cold wind come in from the window as his mate made his way into their apartment. The red clad turtle looked at Leo and gave him a small side smile, which to Leo felt like a kick to his stomach. "What was that?" Leonardo asked. 

"What?" said Raph softly as he grabbed a bottle of water from a corner and twisted the lid open. 

"You KNOW what I mean... You hardly ever look at me anymore, we don't talk unless it's to start a fight, and now you come home and give me a cold smirk as if you were wishing I wasn't here... Raphie... We need to talk." 

Raphael cringed at those words. It's not like he was trying to avoid his lover, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk about what happened down in the sewer. It was HIS fault they got found out after all... "There's nothing really to talk about Leonardo," he said in a low voice. "I already said I was sorry." 

Leonardo walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "And I said there's nothing to be sorry about... If we are going to make this work we can't shun each other out." Raphael closed his fists, he felt so useless. So confused. How could he still love him so much even though it was because of his stubbornness that they lost everything, their team, their brothers, their father figure, their home... 

"Stop it Leo. Stop forcing yourself to be nice to me when the truth is I'm the one to blame. I was the one who didn't listen to you, I was the one who didn't stop when you told me to, I was the one who challenged Splinter instead of pleading for forgiveness." Leonardo loosened the embrace enough for him to be able to look into his mate's green eyes, he gave him a gentle smile and placed a soft peck on his beak.

"Raphie... All you did was because you love me. And honestly if I had to pick between living a life without your embrace and a life with it, I would always go with the latter..." Raph's eyes became glassy he was trying his best not to cry. Why did Leo always have to be the mature one? The one with the right set of words for every moment? Was he serious? Was he really ok with their predicament? 

The train of thoughts that he and been trying to steer since almost a week ago was out of control again. His anger started rising, he didn't believe Leo. He couldn't believe him, he knew he had hurt him and the only reason he was still with him was because he had no one else anymore. He gave a low growl and pushed Leo away from him. "You're lying!" The blue banded terrapin's eyes snapped open, as he opened his mouth to speak, Raphael interrupted as he screamed. "Stop trying to protect me! We aren't kids anymore Leo! I don't need your pity!" His tears started to flow. 

Leo's heart broke once more. "It's not pity Raphael! I love you! I have loved you for twelve years now! Since when we were nine! Did you forget?" He jumped towards Raph pinning his hands against the wall as he pressed his lips to his, kissing him ferociously. He needed his brother to remember the feelings they shared and their purity.

He fought him at first, but with every struggle Leonardo managed to press against him harder, their plastrons grinding against each other's. It had been five days since they had felt their bodies, and the passion slowly started to rise. Raphael stopped his fight, pressing his mouth to Leo's he opened it letting his tongue explore his boyfriend's willing mouth. Leo churred when he felt the warm appendage, which made Raph's skin shiver. He had forgotten how lovely noises he could make him emit. 

Raph passed his hands over Leo's shoulders gracing the edge of his shell, scrapping it with his fingernails, sending a delicious chill down his spine. Raph smiled, he lowered his body and scooped Leo up by his thighs, carrying him towards their sleeping accommodation where he set him down slowly keeping their bodies very close. He nuzzled Leonardo's neck, kissing his leaf green skin which he had always found to be so beautiful. When his lips touched his pulse spot he gave it a gentle stroke with his tongue before he proceeded to bite it softly. "Nnggh... Raphie... More..." Leo begged in a seductive low voice. 

Raphael drew his lover's neck line with his soft wet appendage as he let his hand explore his lower half, fingers tickling the inside of his thigh, his wrist lightly gracing his tail. Leonardo moaned, tilting his head back; he had been craving this embrace for days now. The bulge on his tail was growing as his organ grew bigger and harder. "Mmm I love it when you eat me up raphie..." He whispered into his ear slit. "I love it when you make me yours..." Raphael felt his bulge increase as well, his mate's deep blue eyes screaming for lust. Raphael sat up to take in the beautiful sight, Leonardo's whole body was shaking with desire, he smiled, but as he leaned in for another kiss he noticed a tear slide down the blue bandana's side. He suddenly felt his whole body go cold. His once loving emerald green eyes where now invaded by anger as he clicked his tongue, jumped up and without looking back he escaped out the window, not even bothering to close it behind him. Poor Leonardo was left feeling deflated and hopeless. That tear... That tear was for joy, not sadness. But now his eyes were inundated with sorrow. He covered his face with one of the old cushions they had found and tried to muffle his sobs. He felt he had lost his only chance. 

Raphael kept running through the buildings as fast as he could, his knuckles white from how tight he clenched his fists. He had hurt Leo once again. How could he live with himself? Suddenly an object appeared in front of his feet, tripping him. He went flying with a loud gasp as his shell hit the floor. "Well if it isn't the all powerful Raphael..." He recognized that voice. 

"D-Donnie!?" 

"The one and only!" He rolled his body back and snapped forward in a jump, standing up. In front of him was his brother, the brains of the family. At first he didn't know how to react, but when he saw that gapped tooth sweet loving smile he couldn't help but throw his body into a deep embrace. 

Donnie just held his brother tightly, stroking his head in a comforting way. Raph wiped a few straggling tears before looking up at his purple banded brother. "What ya doing around here bro? Kinda far away from home aren't ya?" 

"Well... I was kinda hoping to bump into you. I was... Worried." He rubbed his neck nervously with his hand, a reaction he had since when they were kids whenever he felt nervous. "How's Leo...?"

Raphael's eyes went to the floor as his shoulders slumped. "Leo's... Well... He's healthy as ever..." He shrugged.

"Ok, that's good to hear... What about you Raphael?" Donatello placed a concerned hand on his temperamental brother's shoulder. 

"What 'bout me...?" 

"Well... Being that you allowed yourself to get carelessly tripped while running like a chicken with no head, alone, I think it is safe to assume there's trouble in paradise...?" Donnie had always been very observing when it came to his siblingss' behaviors. Raph actually missed that since Don was always the one he used to go to for advice, he was the brother with whom with very little words he could express his turmoils the best, and it suited him. 

Raphael grunted and took a seat at the edge of a water tank's ledge. "It's all my fault Don. That night... He told me to stop. He heard Splinter approach, but I couldn't stop myself. We got caught... Because of me. And he's hurting Don... You know how much honor and family means to him. I ruined it. And now... He's..."

"And now you think he's stuck with you, the person who is responsible for all his misfortunes?" Raph sighed and looked at his feet. "Did Leo tell you that's how he feels?" Raph shook his head. Donnie sighted, his brother could be so emotional sometimes and he didn't even realized it. "Raph... Leo loves you. He told me this many times. And he was very clear that if father ever was to find out and oppose you two he would always fight for you... He would always choose you." Raphael looked up at the bo wielder, eyes wide open with surprise. This was the first time he was hearing this.

"Don... You knew?" Donnie nodded and smiled. "I didn't know... Did he really say that to you...?" Raph fidgeted with his fingers, feeling a mix of relief and curiosity. 

"Well... He kinda had no choice. I picked up on your little escapades and questioned him about it. You know Leo... He's not really a good liar. I was scared for you guys. I knew father wouldn't approve, and when I expressed him my concern, he shut me down immediately with absolute resolution. He was very clear that you came first. He was very clear in the fact that he loves you with all his might." Don kneeled next to Raphael, and noticed the very large tears that were staining his red mask. "Raph... What ever happened, I'm sure he will forgive you." He placed a warm hand on his scared brother's shoulder.

Raphael took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. "If what you say is true... Why was he crying...?"

"He was crying?" asked Don. "When?"

"We were... Well... We were about to... For the first time since we left..." Raph's cheeks went as red as his mask. It was awkward to explain to his brother, but thank goodness it was Donnie and his deduction powers helped him join the dots. 

Donatello took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh Raph... He wasn't crying cause he was sad or angry... He cried because he was happy."

"HAPPY!?" Raphael questioned abruptly.

"Yes," Donnie cupped his cheeks as he spoke. "He probably felt for the first time since the exile that everything would be ok. He felt that you were still his to love and hold." Raphael's jaw dropped. His eyes went side to side as the intimate scene replayed itself in his mind. Don was right. What had he done!? He needed to hurry back and right his wrong.

Raph sprung to his feet. "Uhm, Don... I..." Donnie chuckled and got up as well. 

"Go Raph. Take care of him will ya... And don't worry about us back home. Me and Mikey are working on changing Sensei's mind on this matter. Either he accepts the relationship, or he's gonna loose his remaining sons." Raph smiled at his brainy brother. Whatever it was he was planning he was confident it would work. Don had grown into an even more brilliant mind, and Splinter didn't stand a chance against his logic reasoning. He smiled his biggest smile, green eyes glowing with the city lights. He gave Donnie a tight hug and a kiss to his cheek. And with that he set off jumping and sprinting as fast as he could, only one thing in his mind, to reach his beloved lover and make him his for the rest of the night. 

Back in the apartment, Leo had lost his patience. He was done waiting. He strapped his swords to his holster and jumped out the window, running towards midtown, the opposite direction from where Raph was coming from. 

"Leo!" Raph stormed in through the window. "Leo! Where are you!?" He ran to the bathroom, into the living room, he even opened the never used front door and called for his mate again. But there was no answer. His smile slowly faded away as pure utter fear took the place of his short lived joy. Did he finally manage to push Leo away for good? Was he too late to fix things? He walked into the room, dropped his weapons to the floor and curled up into the collection of blankets and comforters. He passed his hand over the spot where Leo slept. He had spent almost every night watching him sleep, he loved how peaceful his face would be. He then noticed one of the cushions was damp on one side, his heart became a knot. Leo had been crying. This had to be it. He had finally had enough with his bad temper and decided to leave him. Raph held the cushion close and mixed in a few of his tears with Leo's... What would he do now...? 

He wasn't angry. Not anymore, he was done being angry. That never got him anywhere to begin with, not with Leo. He remembered the first time they kissed. They were sixteen, boy how quick had time passed. He remembered how red Leo's cheeks were when he stole that kiss from him. What would he do without his companion? Leo had become everything to him. "Leo... I'm sorry... I love you. Please come back..." he said softly into the cushion, hoping his words would reach his beloved wherever he was. 

"Raphael..." Raph jolted back. There he was! He was back! But... What was he wearing...?

"Leonardo...?" He looked him up and down. Not believing what he was seeing. Leo was wearing a yukata. A beautiful red yukata with soft flower embellishments. He remembered... It was the summer of their seventeenth mutation day, and Splinter had taken them to the country side for inner sight training. But that night he wanted to celebrate with the boys a traditional Japanese style summer night. He had asked Casey and April for help in gathering candle lanterns and fireworks. Mikey was in charge of the wardrobe. He remembered when he saw a shy Leonardo walk out of the farmhouse wearing a beautiful red yukata with blue and yellow flowers on it. It had taken his breath away. He had never seen anything more beautiful. That night, was the first night he took Leo, in the woods behind the farmhouse. It was that night that they became one for the first time on a patch of soft green grass with the stars shinning above them. 

"Raph..." Leo's eyes were glassy. "Baby... Do you not love me anymore...?" 

Raphael crawled to Leo's feet. He looked up and hugged one of Leo's legs. "I'm sorry... I was confused. I thought... I thought you hated me." Raph nuzzled his face against Leo's thigh. "I could never stop loving you. I'm sorry I made you cry." He felt Leonardo's fingertips graze his head. He looked up again to find the warmest of smiles. He smiled back, a tear rolling down his face. Raph stood up slowly bringing his hands up Leo's waist, he joined their beaks and kissed his beloved with the most tender of his kisses, caressing his lips gently with his tongue, earning him a soft churr from the forest green mutant. 

Leo grabbed the tips of Raph's mask and gave them a gentle pull back to expose his neck, he ravished it with sensual passes of his wet tongue, letting his teeth become present here or there until his breath was on top of Raphael's pulse spot, where without hesitation he bit down as he pulled Raph's body to his. Raph moaned as he put one hand behind Leo's neck, he loved the feeling of Leo's mouth suckling his skin. He lowered his other hand and gently grabbed Leo's tail giving it a little squeeze, which made his lover hiss in pleasure as he snapped his head back. It was obvious his partner was way over due, he wanted to make it up to him with all his soul.

Gently guiding Leo towards their sleeping corner, he lowered his body onto his shell as he hovered above him, caressing every inch of his neck and jaw line with his mouth, slowly going down to his now exposed shoulders, he gave them soft nibbles, his hands went in between the yukata to massage the inside of his legs. "Nnngghh..... Mmmmm.... You better not run out on me again Raphie..." Raph smiled at Leo, his loving reassuring eyes won him a tender smile back. He started to make his way down Leonardo's plastron, stopping where his hips met his leg, he nibbled him there. Leo let loose with his churrs, making Raph's desire rise even more. He wanted to hear more. He kept kissing his mate's legs, gently massaging the growing bulge on his tail. It wasn't long before Leo's throbbing cock sprung free of its pouch. Raphael immediately moved his devoted attention to Leo's erection; he grabbed the pulsating appendage in his hand and gave it a gentle stroke. Leo churred, making Raphael emit a deep churr of his own. He passed his tongue over Leo's tail, working the tip gently up his dick. Leo bit his lip, doing his best to hold back his growing need to explode. Raph churred as he took in Leo's erection into his mouth, he bobbed his head back and forth slowly, Leonardo's back arched as all sorts of pleasure traveled through his nervous system. Raph could taste him, Leo's precum was as tasty as ever. It made him want to devour him whole. 

He let go of the thick appendage and worked his tongue down giving Leo's buttocks soft nibbles. "Raph... I-I'm..." Raph's lust for his partner was immeasurable. He churred once more as he spread Leonardo's bottom cheeks. Exposing his wanting opening, he passed his hot tongue over it so slightly. Leo's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. "Aahhh!! Nnggghhhh! R-a-ph..." Raph gathered enough saliva in his mouth and spit it into his hand, lathering Leonardo's opening's edge, then working his finger slowly in. Leo was at bliss, trying to control his breaths, something he was able to achieve thanks to his great meditation skills. If the one under Raphael's care was anyone else, they would have most likely reached their peak a long time ago. He kept massaging the blue clad turtle with gentle circular motions, nibbling on the inside in his legs here and there. "Raphie... I can't wait any more... I want to feel you inside me." Raph stood on his knees, giving Leo the opportunity to reach his hand down and grab a hold of Raphael's bulge, his erection immediately springing out, almost painfully. Leo licked his lips and swiftly dived towards his lover's needy organ. Taking it into his mouth, he ravaged it sending hoards of pleasure through Raphael's body, releasing it only when it was thoroughly teased. Raph was sitting now on top of the blankets. Leo crawled on his knees close to him, wrapping his legs around his sweetheart's waist as he positioned his opening above the throbbing cock. Slowly he lowered his body, allowing the penetration to begin. They both submitted themselves to each other's love, moaning and churring at their touch and movements. They knew their bodies very well and knew exactly where to touch. They send the other into ecstasy. 

Panting they laid next to each other. Leo still half wearing his yukata. "Leo... About earlier... I'm sorry. I thought you were forcing yourself, cause you felt like you had no choice..." Leo took a deep breath and smiled. 

"I'm glad you were able to figure stuff out Raph..." He said as he got up to grab a bottle of water from the corner of the room. 

"Well. I kinda had help with that... I bumped into Donnie." Leo turned around quick and stared at his mate, waiting for him to continue. "He... He told me he knew, about us. He told me about your resolution from time ago. About picking me..."

"Oh... Well... That was good. He told you he knew about us?" Leo questioned as he started to drink his water.

"Yeah... He said you told him after he kinda had figured it out on his own." Leo started coughing aggressively as he choked on his drink. "What?"

"He told you that!? Haha... Far from the truth." He crossed his arms as he lifted a brow remembering the truth of the events on that day.

"Well...? So what really happened?" questioned Raph, with increasing curiosity. 

"Well... Truth is I walked into him and Mikey as he was performing... Oral... On our little brother." Raphael stared at Leo with his jaw wide open, he was imagining prude Donatello's face when being found out by the leader of their team. He couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed, tears flowing down his eyes. His side's hurt from laughing so much, maybe it was all the stress of the last week finally coming down, but it felt so damn good to laugh that hard. It was so refreshing that Leo started laughing as well as he made his way back to his mate's side. He sat next to him and pulled the red mask down to reveal Raph's beautiful face and stunning eyes. Smiling he pulled him by the piece of cloth around his neck into a gentle kiss. "I'm glad ur back, my love..."

"It's good to be back, sweetheart."

They snuggled together and spend the rest of the night in each other's embrace. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
